


A feast for the eyes

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie watched Doyle all the time (pre-slash). Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge words "feast" and "lean".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feast for the eyes

Climbing the stairs behind his partner Bodie stared at the denim clad vision in front of him.

It was a feast for the eyes, he thought, as he tracked Ray’s every movement.

The confidence that filled his whole body, the powerful motion of the muscles, and the tight, form fitting jeans emphasising that gorgeous bum; they all made a view that Bodie could watch forever.

Although, Bodie pondered, while Ray in motion was a sight to behold, Ray still and in his customary lean was just as compelling.

The openness of his stance, the invitation in the angle of his hips, and the assessing look in his eyes; they all called to Bodie and made him feel alive.

Of course even better than watching was touching, and reaching out to Ray was something Bodie couldn’t resist. He frequently indulged in a friendly ruffle of the hair or a slap on the behind, in fact anything he could get away with.

But Bodie was pretty sure that Ray knew he was watching, knew he was unable to resist touching, and was encouraging it. So the time was coming when he would make that next step and turn friendly into something more.


End file.
